


[Podfic] Similar Names and Misunderstandings

by Sevanadium



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevanadium/pseuds/Sevanadium
Summary: "Due to name confusion, staff of the Slovak and Slovenian embassies meet once a month to exchange wrongly addressed mail." - TruthHowever, that is just a cover-up to hide what really goes on behind the scenes. It isn't just the embassies that visit, it's the nations themselves. And Slovenia is excited toe visit his dearest cousin Slovakia, but a secret weighs on his mind that no one is allowed to know. Especially not Radoslav.





	[Podfic] Similar Names and Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Similar Names and Misunderstandings](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/349011) by FallenNiji. 



[Mediafire Link - MP3, 28MB](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qyytngtbdvwq967/Similar_Names_and_Misunderstandings_-_Proper_Version.mp3)

Radoslav = Slovakia  
Janez = Slovenia  
Sylvia = Czech Republic

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for listening! Comments and feedback are much appreciated.
> 
> Have an awesome day!!  
> Sev


End file.
